Recesses of the Mind
by ScratchKitty
Summary: Emma is being plagued by nightmares -- or by something else? (Gen X!)
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is very OLD. I wil be updating sooner or later, but this is all posted in it's original form, completely unedited any farther than it had been. I apologize if it seems a bit rough!

Disclaimer: Yeh yeh, same old shtuff. Marvel owns all the recognizable

chars, I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. I'm not making any money, so don't sue. However, I own any of the unrecognizable chars you might see. You can use em if you like, just let me know, give me proper credit, and let me read whatever you put em in!

Note from Frost: Heya folks, this is my first art of ficdom to be archived on the web. Thus the title. So hey, be kind to me kk? Anyhow, This focuses on Emma Frost, her past and all that happy horse dookie. :grin: Lemme know what ya think.. Or I'll have to be sad and upset and think you hate me.. So please, FEEDBACK is a good thing..

WARNING: This has some sexual abuse scenes in it, adult themes, child

molestation and possibly foul words and ideas, if you are under 18 or

offended by such things, please don't read this. If you do, don't flame me.. You were warned...

Premiere of OnyxFrost or Recesses of the Mind

Emma walked through the dark hall ever so slowly. There was a tightness in her gut that she was unaccustomed to, and she was hard pressed to place the sensation. She had felt it before, so very long ago...

She suddenly found herself back in time, back...to when she had first started hearing the voices in her mind. She couldn't recall the first time she had heard him coming, but she could recall wishing so avidly that she could. Wishing she had just a little warning before he came to her. Even if she could do nothing to stop what he would do, perhaps she could hide, or lose herself in a trance like she had read in her books.

He hadn't liked her reading all that 'rubbish', he said it filled her with unruly thoughts and rotted her mind. She remembered that when she first realized she was hearing things she thought perhaps it had rotted her brain. She remembered being afraid of what he would do when he found out..

Ah yes.. Fear.. That's what this tightness was. That sick cramping in her stomach, the quick beat of her heart, it was all fear. She hadn't feared anything in so long; she had forgotten what it felt like. She most certainly could recall it now. She recalled making a vow never to feel it again, as she didn't like the feeling. Apparently, her mind had other ideas about such a vow..

The girl shivered on her bed, knowing he was coming. She glanced at the window, thinking maybe she could flee, but the thought of it being such a long way down repelled her from the idea. Not that she could get it open fast enough; even since he had caught her sitting in it, he had 'fixed' it so that it was hard enough to open that she rarely bothered to try. It had added one more thing to the long list of why she hated him so much.

She could hear him at her door now, his haggard breath, and the dull thud of his boots on the wooden floor. She could smell the alcohol even though the door was still closed. She unconsciously pulled the white comforter up over her head in a last ditch attempt the hide from the coming storm.

He beat on the door roughly a few times, then swung the door open so hard it slammed into the wall, and a small crystal unicorn fell from her shelf and shattered on the floor. She winced at the sound, knowing yet another of her sacred keepsakes had been lost to her. He paid no notice to it, just hunkered over to her bed and ripped the comforter and sheets from over her. She curled into a ball instinctively, and realized her mistake a split second before her smacked her hard across the face.

She made no sound to augment the crack of his wide hand coming into

contact with her soft flesh. It hurt, but she had learned long ago not to make a sound. She could feel the flame creep across her skin; the tears fill her eyes. She blinked them away, knowing he didn't like those either. Too late, for he had seen the single one that escaped and made a mad dash down the reddening skin of her cheek. He slapped her again, and she could taste blood from her lip. She didn't jerk away when he grabbed her ankle, as she used to, knowing that would only get her more of a beating. She shivered involuntarily, which earned her a fresh slap on the other cheek, causing it to flush red to match the other.

He jerked her ankle down, forcing her out of her protective fetal

position. She silently cursed herself for having worn such a short tee shirt for bed, wishing she had instead worn the long flannel that she had decided would be to hot. He licked his lips in a predatory manner and pinned her down with a knee to her belly. It hurt and she couldn't breath, but she didn't push it away. She knew it would only make him angrier, and then he would stay longer and beat her some more.

After removing his clothes, he lay atop her, using his large body to completely pin her small one. She closed her eyes; fighting the tears she knew were coming. She could never stop them, no matter how hard she tried, and how much pain he put her through for shedding them.

He ripped her tee shirt away, and not saying a word, he went about

fondling her young, lush body. She could feel his member stiffening against her belly, and clenched her eyes tighter. Guiding her unwilling hands, he forced her to fondle him in return, and she could swear she heard him say something, yet he never said anything during these.. encounters.

So firm, such sweet flesh... Such small hands.. She was beginning to panic, but somehow through amazing amounts of willpower, she kept herself in control. His soft ragged moaning accompanied these voices, her own breath becoming shallow with fear. Suddenly he ripped her hands away, and began running his foul mouth and course lips over her body. She writhed beneath him, but he was, fortunately for her, to caught up in his actions to notice.

Digging his teeth painfully into her young, firm breast, he shoved her legs open and ripped away the small barrier of her cotton panties. She screamed as he plunged deep inside her...

Again, she was in the dark hall, she could hear screaming now. She felt lost for a moment, unfocused, and alone. It took too long to gather her dazed thoughts, but she finally could remember enough to get moving. She moved towards the screaming, silently, like a cat in the night. Slipping down the shadowed corridor, she it seemed forever until she came to a door. Gingerly trying the knob, she found it locked, and stepped back to kick it down. She did so, the door flying back so hard, the small glass window in it shattered and sprinkled like rain across the floor. At first, everything in the room was blurry, and time seemed to slow with how long it took to focus. The small room was barren, except for one light fixture in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were painted sea foam green about three quarters the ways up and then were white up to and including the ceiling. Looking to the far side of the room, there was a ragged looking cot shoved into the corner, upsized. And then, last to focus, was the girl in the center of the room, being held by to burley men in white uniforms, as a third relived himself of his uniform. The three men looked to her, and that cramping was suddenly augmented. She turned to run, to escape, but before she could take three steps, they had her pinned to the floor, she could feel their hands on her, and all she could do was struggle against them...

"Emma! Wake up woman!" Sean called to her, trying to pin her enough so she didn't flip off the bed in her struggles ad injure herself. Everett Thomas, or Synch as he was known by, and Jonothan Starsmore, or Chamber, were also trying to hold her down, assisting their headmaster and teacher, Sean Cassidy, or Banshee as many called him.

By now, all the students had been awoken by the headmistress' screams, and had gathered by her door, not moving any father into her rooms, as Jono and Everett only had because of Sean's urging. Monet, also known as simply, M, smirked at their attempts to wake the blonde woman, and calmly walked into her private washroom, only to return a few moments later with a glass of ice cold water, which she promptly dumped right on the female teacher's flushed face.

Begging a new scream from her, Emma's eyes opened sharply, as she choked on the water, her whole body tense and shivering, those glacially blue eyes darting around frightened and unseeing for a few moments, before settling on Sean and coming into focus. Her ragged breathing began to slow with realization, and noticing the change, Sean smiled softly and gently pushed a wet tuft of blonde hair back from her face. As her muscles finally went lax, Sean motioned for the two boys to back off a bit, as he himself did so as well. Emma took a deep breath and sat up, and scooted back against the headboard of her large bed to glance at each of the boys, then at Monet, and finally to the other students gathered silently in the hall. She didn't yet trust her voice, but plainly motioned for them to go away. Sean cast a lingering glance at her, then nodded to the students, each of them hesitant to go, but finally doing so, Monet leaving last, closed the door to the

immaculate rooms.

"What happened Em?" Sean asked in his worried tone, as he went to refill the glass Monet had used to wake her. When he returned, she was staring oddly at her hands, which were shaking badly. She looked up to him as he offered her the glass, and he could see tears streaking down her face in torrents. She went to take the offered glass, but Sean, having seen her hands shaking even more, raised it to her lips gently, allowing her to sip it and cool her burning throat. Setting the glass on the nightstand, he gently wiped her tears, a bit hurt when she flinched away from his touch. "Em?"

Her throat was sore from screaming, ad her head hurt so bad, all she wanted to do was curl up and die, but she knew he'd never let her do that, anymore then she would let herself. "Just.. a nightmare." she croaked out. He retrieved the glass and let her drink again.

"Em, ye've had nightmares before.. But none so bad that ye woke the entire school wi'yuir screamin. An' it was to hard ta' wake ye this time. So what's wrong?"

She shook her head, yet he wasn't sure if she was just reluctant to tell, or if she really didn't know. "Em, ye need ta' talk this out. 'Tis nae healthy ta' keep it all locked inside."

"Sean.. You know nothing of my past. You would never understand.. No one understands. It's one of those unique pains that I will always have to bear alone." she replied softly.

"Nae alone Em. Nae anymore. Let me help ye."

"How could you help? How could anyone help with something they just can't understand?"

Sean had no answer, or more, none he would volunteer just yet. He knew it would only upset her more, and right now, what she needed was

uninterrupted sleep. "Ye get some sleep Em.. We'll talk about this later."

"I'd rather not.. Never sleep again if I can help it.." her reply was almost to soft for him to hear, but he had excellent hearing, for with his powers, it was either that of being deaf.

"Em, yuir exhausted. I know your nightmares have kept ye from gettin' any useful sleep fer the past few weeks. And they're only getting worse. I'll give ye a sedative that will give ye a dreamless sleep. Ye wait here." and with that, he fled the room, going to the med lab to find the medication Henry McCoy had given him incase things had gotten worse, which they had. Sean sighed, if Emma would only talk about it, or work with Jean, she might be able to get over this.

By the time he had returned to her rooms, she was already in a fitful sleep. Injecting her with the sedative, he sat back to watch, to be there if she needed him. As the drug took effect, her body went limp, her breathing deep and slow. She was asleep now, no more dreaming, no more nightmares. But he couldn't help but wonder what all these nightmares meant...


	2. Part 2

Notes: This is very OLD. I will be updating sooner or later, but this is all posted in it's original form, completely unedited any farther than it had been. I apologize if it seems a bit rough!

He watched her sleep for a few minutes before retreating from her rooms. He had always thought of them as he sanctum, and never stayed to long, lest he get uncomfortable with a feeling of defiling her 'Area'. As he walked down the steps, all the students were gathered near the base, watching him descend with questioning looks. They were most likely confused, as they had never seen their headmistress act so oddly. 'But neither 'ave I.' He thought glumly.

He waved them off in a 'not now' fashion, and headed for the communications room. Dialing up the number for Westchester, he settled back into the chair, prepared for a somewhat long conversation. He waited a moment before someone answered. He was a bit surprised to see Jean on comm. duty, a bit disappointed too. He had hoped to avoid talking to her just yet, or any telepath for that matter.

"Hello Sean, I suppose it's to much to hope this is a social call." She greeted him calmly. "Is this about Emma?"

"Aye.. She's getting worse Jean. I dinnae suppose Hank is around?"

"Actually, he was just getting ready to venture down there to check her over himself. As it is, we're fumigating the lab.. His falling asleep at his desk while sating his lust for Twinkies has attracted rodents." She chuckled softly, "It seems silly, rodents in the X-Mansion."

He was able to spare a slight smile at the plight, but grew serious once more. "Kin I talk to Hank before he leaves?"

"Of course Sean, give me a moment to page him down." She turned away from the screen a moment and he could hear her speak softly into the intercom before she turned back to address him. "He's on his way."

"Thank ye Jean."

"Sean if you don't mind my asking.. How are you doing?"

This was why he wanted to avoid talking to telepaths. They always wanted to know how you felt about everything. The truth was, he didn't know what he felt, or even how he wanted to feel. "I'm fine Jean.. I dinnae really want to talk about it right now."

"Well I'm here if you change you mind." He saw her nod to someone off the screen then she turned to him. "Well Hank's here, so I'll just get out of the way. It was nice talking to you Sean."

He just nodded as she moved off and let Hank's blue furred bulk occupy the chair she had just vacated.

"Ah Sean, I was just on my way down to see how our glacial telepath is doing." he said as he sat down.

"Hank, she's getting' worse every day. When she's having these

nightmares, it's like she's nae sleeping at all."

"Did you give her the sedative I gave you before?"

"Aye.. She's asleep now, but I dinnae know how long it will last. It's getting harder to wake her from the nightmares.. She's getting' far more violent towards them. This last one took Jono, Everett and me to hold her down so she didnae injure herself."

"Has she opened up to you as to what these midnight illusionaries might be?"

"Nae.. She refuses to talk about it. She repeats tha' naeone will be able to help her and she must face it herself. I dinnae know what else to do at this point. Ye have to help her Hank, I dinnae know how much longer her sanity can hold on."

"Do you feel the situation has gotten that extreme?"

"Aye.. She's paranoid, edgy. She stays by herself a lot of the time, talking to herself when she thinks naeone is listening. She doesn't really pay attention to any of the students, and not much to me. If she does, she's staring, looking like she'll jump at the slightest movement towards her. I've done what I kin to comfort her, and let her know naeone is going ta hurt her, but she doesnae listen ta anything I say."

"Perhaps the situation is far worse then I originally thought. I will attempt to have yon fiery red headed telepath accompany me on this wayward journey. Perhaps she can shed some light on this predicament. I expect to be there a few days at least. Let me gather some things from the lab before they completely lock me out of it, and I will be on my merry way."

"I'll have the kids prepare some rooms for ye both. See ye when ye get here. Banshee out." He clicked off the screen, shutting down the connection.

He turned in the chair, ready to leave the room, only to see Jubilee standing there. "D'ye need something lass?"

"Is Frostbite really so bad that Big Blue is coming to stay a few?"

"It seems so Jubilee. Will ye get the others ta help ye prepare a room for him and one for Jean as well." It was not so much of a question then a polite order. Jubilee just nodded and turned to go. "And Jube? Nae a word to the others. It will nae do any good to have them all worried more then they are already. Understand?"

"Yeh yeh.. I gotcha.." she said softly as she walked down the hall.

Meanwhile, Emma Frost was having anything but uneventful sleep. Though her screams didn't pierce the air, and she didn't thrash around in an attempt to get away from some unseen assailant, she was not having the peaceful sleep she seemed to. In her mind, she was very much awake, though through a dream. If you could call it that. Dreams are not quite as disturbing as this, but neither was it a nightmare like those she had been having.

She calmly stepped around the other woman, unsure as to why she was here or who she was. She had never seen her in her life.

"Stop circling me like a vulture Emma. You aren't looking quite as

imposing as you tend to think." The other woman said with an almost annoyed tone to her boyish voice.

"And just who are you?"

"You are dreaming Emma. I'm a manifestation of your subconscious."

"Really. Enlighten me as to why my mind would manifest a woman who I have never seen before?"

The woman shrugged in response. "You tell me, you're the telepath."

"And being a telepath, I can tell you it wouldn't. An unconscious mind always manifests as someone or something significant to that particular person. Something or someone they can learn something from. Someone or something close to that person. I do not see how you would fit into any of those categories. That leaves me to the conclusion that you do not belong here, and are intruding into my mind. Kindly leave before I am forced to make you."

The woman raised a slim brow and watched her continue to circle her. "So my little story doesn't impress the great White Queen? Fine, I can live with that. But just how do you plan to make me leave? Cassidy gave you a sedative. You will find your powers a bit lacking because of it. So just what do you plan to do?"

Emma concentrated a moment, trying to effect a defense against the other woman, but she quickly found that she was indeed correct. Her powers weren't responding. She silently cursed a moment then turned back to the woman. "So just who are you ad what do you want?"

"Much better. Ever the businesswoman. I like that. First off, I am known as Distress. And what do I want from you?" she grins maliciously, "Everything." She then raised one hand towards Emma, and the next thing she knew, she was screaming in pain, awoken from the dream encounter.


	3. Part 3

Notes: This is very OLD. I wil be updating sooner or later, but this is all posted in it's original form, completely unedited any farther than it had been. I apologize if it seems a bit rough!

They're all Marvel's. No money, don't sue.

Chapter 3

Paige was typeing out yet another letter to her brother when she heard the scream. Looking up from the computer screen and takeing off her glasses, she wondered what any of them could really do to help

their teacher. Takeing a moment to hit save on her laptop, and then clicking it shut, she set it aside and grabbed a bottle of asprin and went to check on the White Queen.

'Deep breaths Emma. Get ahold of yourself.' She shivered slightly, despite the thick white comforter draped over her. A few deep breaths later, she slipped out of the sweat soaked bed and into her washroom. She reached a shakeing hand to turn on the cold water in the sink as she looked herself over in the mirror. Dark bags were visible beneather her bloodshot eyes, her skin was flushed and her hair was completely unruly.

With a soft sigh she splashed some of the cold water in her face, holding her hands over her eyes a few moments.

"Miss Frost?" She started, dropping her hands and turning sharply. Paige took a step back before saying anything more. "I'm sorry Miss Frost, I didn't mean to startle you. I knocked, but you didn't answer."

"What can I do for you Paige?" Her throat was sore, and her voice reflected it.

"I heard you scream, I came to see if you needed anything. Like an asprin maybe." she said holding the little bottle out to her.

Emma smiled slightly as she took the bottle. "Thank you Paige. Actualy, I think I'm going to make myself a bit more presentable Then i'm going to take a walk in the BioShpere and get some fresh air."

"Oh. Alright. Can I come with you?"

"No.. I appreciate you following Sean's orders to keep an eye on me, but I'll be fine on my own."

Paige frowned one of those 'I don't remember telling you that' frowns. "I-"

"No, you didn't tell me that. I guessed and you just confirmed it. Now if you'll excuse me.." Emma promptly pushed Paige out into the main room and closed the door. Paige could hear the soft click of the lock. Sighing to herself, she made her way towards the door to go let Mr. Cassidy know Emma was awake.

Sean stood on the steps, watching the blue minivan pull up the drive. It pulled to a stop beneath his gaze, as if shere force of will had stopped it's momentum. Sean knew that wasn't the case. Yes, he

wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible, as the situation pushed Emma into a testy mood, and there was nothing worse then trying to work with a testy White Queen. Yet, for all he wished it was already over, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Nothing ever was with these lives they lived.

He couldn't see through the windows of the minivan, tinted as dark as was allowed by law for insidious purposes, but he already knew who it was. As the passenger side door opened and a strikeing redhead

steeped out, his knowledge was confirmed for the nagging little demon called doubt. No matter how much he knew something, that little demon lurked in the back of his mind where it had taken up residance. Mere

precaution long since turned habit; his life called for precaution. From his earliest days as a cop, he had learned to let the demon live with him, but he also learned to never let it out of it's cage. While still in the cage, it was a commodity that would help keep him alive. Outside the cage it was one of those things that could tear a man to shreds before he could blink.

He wouldn't look Beast and Phoenix in the eye, afraid they would see in his own betraying eyes how far that demon had come to almost being free. Perhaps he just didn't wish to admit how much he had come to care for Emma during their time together. No.. he couldn't admit it, not to himself, let alone anyone else.

Jean glanced from Sean to Hank, and back to Sean just as his eyes opened once more. The silent communication within a glance was deafening at times, especially to an empath. She could feel his ache,

even as he tried to deny it was even there. Hank seemed to have missed it, but Jean knew better. He was just hiding it so as he didn't make Sean even more on edge then he already was. With a slight frown at the thought of how the next few days were going to go, she pulled her carry bag out of the van and strode towards Sean, being careful not to meet his eyes just yet.


	4. Part 4

Notes: This is very OLD. I wil be updating sooner or later, but this is all posted in it's original form, completely unedited any farther than it had been. I apologize if it seems a bit rough!

And anyone who's been sticking with me on this, (heh)

you know this story deals with quite a few mature

themes, so y'know, if you're offended by things like

that, don't read, k?

And for the rest of you, on with the show!

,V, Onyx Frost

Chapter 4

Emma had always considered herself a patient person. Patience was a virtue she couldn't have survived without. Right now, as she sifted through the darkness of her own thoughts, she wondered where that virtue had gone.

The sedative Sean had given her hadn't fully worn off and her powers had not returned full strength just yet. It frustrated her more then she could recall most anything ever frustrating her before. Oh sure, there were a few things that still topped it, like when she found out the Hellions had been killed, or when Sean was being absolutely impossible about something, but this definitely was on it's way to overcoming them.

This dark pit in her mind needed to be breached, and she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She herself had locked some of those memories away, but most had just been cut off by the mind of a child who couldn't cope. She needed to face it all. She felt alone in her quest.

Paige found Sean in the kitchen with Beast and Phoenix. They sat at the table talking softly. Too softly for her to hear from the door. It didn't matter, she already knew they were talking about Emma. Emma was really the only thing up for conversation lately. What was worse, was Emma herself knew as much, and it put her in a foul mood when she was paying attention. Luckily for everyone, she seemed to have better things to focus on.

The trio looked up at Paige as she stepped into the room. Jean smiled softly to her, Hank looked at her expectantly, and Sean looked at her with an ache in his eyes. She looked away. She looked up to Sean like a father, and it hurt to see him falling apart like this.

It was painfully clear these days, to everyone, that Sean had more then a passing affection for his fellow teacher. Sure, it might have started as nothing, maybe a playful flirt here and there on both of their parts, but it had evolved far past that now.

She looked back to them and cleared her throat, which had gone dry on her. "Miss Frost went to the BioShpere."

Hank frowned slightly and looked to Sean. "I thought you said you gave her the sedative at nine?"

"I did," he responded softly.

The bestial man glanced at the clock on the wall, which incidentally was a yellow smiley face whose tongue wagged back and forth gaily as the seconds ticked away. A prank of Jubilee's which no one had bothered to change. "She should be out for at least another two hours."

Paige took the opening to speak up. "Well she's awake sir.. and she didn't really seem groggy either. She said she was going to take a walk in the BioSphere."

Jean was the first to stand, though McCoy wasn't far behind her. "We should go check on her then."

Hank and Sean both nodded and they filed out the back door, leaving Paige to clear the coffee mugs off the table.

She needed help. This was too hard for her to do alone. She blamed it on how weak her powers were, but really, she was afraid to open the door. It had remained closed and hidden for so long, she had hoped it had just disappeared. Now, as a telepath, she knew, she knew things didn't happen that way. But it never made her stop wishing it would.

She needed help. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed the help of a seasoned telepath. She only knew of three that qualified. She would never ask Xavier. Through everything, she still didn't trust him enough for that. Psylocke had never hidden the fact that she disliked Emma. She would probably help, but she might not go out of her way to avoid painful methods. There was only one option left. She needed-

Speak of the devil. She glanced up just in time to see Sean, Hank and, wouldn't you know it, Jean, walk up to her. How perfect was that? Well, that leveled the field a bit for her. She wouldn't have to ask for Sean to call her. Knowing Jean, she would suggest a way she could help, leaving Emma to- grudgingly- accept.

She didn't stand to greet them, not that she really could have if she wanted too. The sedative was still making itself known to her, leaving her weak. That being the reason she had sat down under the tree in the first place.

"Em," Sean started, "Hank's come tae check on on ye."

She smirked. "How delightful.. it's my mind that's bruised, and here the doctor comes to prod at my body." An unusual icy flame sparked in her eye as she recalled her nightmares. "Typical."

"That's why I'm here." Jean. Of course; Emma had given her the perfect opening.

"This may seem a surprise to you Mrs. Summers, but I hate telepaths."

Jean smiled slightly. "All those who aren't you, hmm?"

"No.. I said all didn't I?" Emma grinned, letting them in on the joke. Sure, she was jesting, but it wasn't all that far from the truth really. Every time a new memory surfaced in her nightmares, she tended to feel more tainted.. and she hated it. Hated herself for not being strong enough to handle it before. Hated herself for not being strong enough to face it now.

"How do you feel physically Emma?" Hank cut back in curiously.

"Tired."

"We can sedate you again if you-"

"No! No more sedatives! Do you hear me? None!" She was glowering at him fiercely, and he felt that if they did try to sedate her, things might turn ugly. He glanced to Jean for any advice she might have to offer, but she was watching Emma in the most peculiar way.

Jean could see the hatred in Emma's eyes, anyone could. But being an empath, she knew it was a cover up. She didn't sense any anger towards any of them from her, only dread and.. fear? Jean hadn't really known Emma all that long, or all that well, but fear and Emma Frost were never spoken in tangent to each other. Fear just wasn't something anyone ever saw in Emma. Fear towards her, yes, but not from her. She felt Emma's astral form shiver in plain gut wrenching fear as she pulled back into her mind, her shields tightening against the outside scrutiny.

She shook her head slightly as Emma closed her eyes and motioned for Banshee and Beast to stand down for a moment. As they visibly relaxed, she closed her own eyes and made a feathery brush against Emma's shields. Emma?

She expected Emma to push her back, or even pull her shields even tighter. What she expected and what she saw were two completely different things. She was admitted into the plane of Emma's mind, but Emma herself was nowhere in sight. "Emma?"

The 'world' around her began to take shape. Bare white walls formed around her. A checkered black and white tiled floor beneath her. Off white ceiling tiles with little sound proofing holes above her. She was

standing in a hall that seemed to have no end in either direction. No doors either. Jean looked for any clue that would point her in the right direction.

The ceiling looked old, like it had been through many years of disrepair, though the floor looked as if it had just been laid out. She wondered if that was significant.

She placed her hand upon one of the walls, and pulled it away when she felt it tacky and wet. Looking at her hand, she realized the paint was wet. Frowning slightly, she looked to where she had touched the wall. The white where she had touched was completely gone, revealing the sea foam green that lie underneath.

"You broke it." Jean turned.

There was a young girl watching her. Her dirty blonde hair was in disarry, her white t-shirt and pants torn and stained with blood. Jean almost didn't recognize her, but her ice blue eyes were unmistakable. They held the same silent anger that Jean had seen in Emma's before. 'Angry at the world' as psychologists' say. "Emma?" she questioned.

"You broke it."

"Broke what?"

"The wall."

The girl, Emma, pointed at the place where Jean had touched the wall. The green hand print was no longer there. It had been replaced by a jagged hole.

Jean blinked, and didn't understand. She didn't have time to ponder it over. A blanket of white washed over her, and she knew no more.


	5. Part 5

Notes: This is very OLD. I wil be updating sooner or later, but this is all posted in it's original form, completely unedited any farther than it had been. I apologize if it seems a bit rough!

Disclaimer: They all belong to Marvel. Too bad huh?

WARNING: This story deals with adult themes, including (but not limited to) Rape and child molestation. If you can't handle that, please don't read any farther.

Jean awoke the bright lights of the med bay of the Mass Acad. She blinked and groaned softly, putting her hands to her temples and shielding her eyes from the harsh lighting. Her mind prickled like when her hand or foot fell asleep. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

She felt a furry hand upon her wrist, checking her pulse. "Hank?" she questioned groggily.

"Welcome back to the living Jean." He smiled reassuringly to her and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" they bother asked in unison.

Beast grinned at her and attempted to explain how she ended up in the med bay as he went about checking the rest of her vitals. "One minute Emma was staring me down, and you told us to stand by. I assume you went into her mind?" At Jean's confirmatory nod, he continued. "A moment went by as we watched and awaited some event to take place.. and then it did. You just, crumpled to the ground like a marionette with it's strings cut." He came back out in front of her. "It was touch and go there for a while, but you seemed to pull out of it on your own."

"And Emma?"

He motioned to the adjoining bed with a large hand. "She has gone comatose on us."

Jean frowned as she noticed Sean sitting beside the bed, leaning on it. He appeared to be asleep. "I'm sorry Hank.. I think I tripped a trigger in her mind."

"What happened in there Jean?"

"I'm not sure.. I was in a white hall.. and I touched the wall.. Emma appeared and said I broke it.. and then everything went white." She shook her head; she didn't understand any of it. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly nine hours."

Jean blanched. "Nine hours?"

"Well, eight hours and.." He glanced at the clock. "Forty-three minutes to be exact." He smiled sympathetically at the sleeping Banshee and looked back to Jean. "Get some rest. Everyone else is asleep."

"You too Hank."

Beast moved to gently pick Sean up and place him on one of the empty beds, and Jean telepathically made sure he stayed asleep as he did so. He then moved to the bed on the other side of Jean's. "I am, I am."

"See you in the morning Hank."

"Goodnight Jean."

Morning came, as it usually did, for almost everyone. Beast had already looked over the readings from the machines watching over Emma and went with Jean and the kids to get breakfast in the kitchen. Sean was left

in a pained silence, alone with his comatose partner. He wished she would just awaken and greet him in the same haughty manner she did most every morning.

It's a shame how much you miss the things that annoy you so much. Under the circumstances, he would give anything for her to look down her nose at him whenever he said something she didn't quite approve of.

He smiled slightly at the thought of how her eyes would glitter like melting ice in the sun. The thought of her amused laughter made his heart ache. The phantom sensation of her touch whenever she would

massage his shoulders prompted him to reach up to be sure nothing was there. All he found was the fabric of his shirt over the muscles there, taut with stress and worry.

"Please wake up Emma.." he whispered softly as he stroked the back of his fingers against her pale cheek. He felt the lump in his throat grow to painful proportions. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

He hadn't realized he felt this strongly about her. Surely he would have done something about it by now if he had. He just wished she would open her eyes, as if that would make everything all better. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. They were slightly chilled and he pulled the blanket up a bit higher, tucking her in while being careful of the sensors and the IV.

Turning, he started to head out, deciding he needed to talk to Jean. Even if he couldn't do something about the situation, he could at least feel like he was trying. When he reached the door to the infirmary, he stopped and looked back to her.

She looked so innocent, lying there. Like an angel stripped of it's wings. His jaw set and he decided right then and there, that nothing would stop him from getting this angel back into the skies.


End file.
